Valentine's Day
by Singer of Water
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, or Singles Awareness Day for May. Can a winter spirit cheer her up? Jack/OC


**Hey everyone. I know this is a few days late, but I completely forgot about this story and meant to post it on Valentine's Day. But better late than never I guess. Also sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review!**

Valentine's Day

May sighed as she walked through the empty park, snow reaching the lower half of her shins as she shuffled along. There were couples here and there as she walked on by, trying to keep warm against the cold by huddling close together. The bitter cold was a perfect match for her mood. She wasn't enjoying the day at all, not one bit. It was Valentine's Day, which meant love was in the air! But for her it was Singles Awareness Day.

Most of her friends were off on dates with their boyfriends and girlfriends and the rest had dates with some classmates for the night. Her? She didn't have a date. Sure she got tons of Valentine's and candy from her friends, that's what the gift bag in her hand was filled with. She was even munching on a candy bar as she walked along. She didn't have a boyfriend and no one had asked her out. But she didn't care. Nope, it didn't bother her.

'Who am I kidding?' she mentally yelled at herself. 'It does bother me! Why am I the only one out of the group who doesn't have a date?'

She was so mad that she didn't even notice the falling snow around her. Strange thing was, it was only falling around her and nowhere else.

Jack huffed when he realized May hadn't noticed the snow, let alone him floating above her. He was floating on his back, arms crossed behind his head as he lazily skimmed the air. He sent another batch of snow to fall on the red headed girl, hoping to get her attention, but again she didn't notice. Jack frowned. He landed on his feet and began to walk beside her. No acknowledgement. He scowled. What was with this girl?

His face brightened as an idea dawned on him. Scooping up a handful of snow and molding it in his hand in the shape of a sphere, he grinned wickedly as he watched the girl walk away from him. Blowing some cool air onto the snowball, giving it a bit of ice to it, he raised his arm and took aim.

The snowball smacked May on the back of the head, jerking her head forward. Touching the back of her hair she felt the cold snow on her fingers. She turned around and glared at the laughing winter spirit.

"Not funny, Jack," she reprimanded.

"Oh come on, it was funny," Jack said with a grin. "You didn't notice I was standing next to you. What was I supposed to do?"

"Get my attention without pelting me with a snowball like you do every time you see me," she said with an unamused look, whereas Jack was very amused.

"I thought that was our thing?" he said with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes and started walking away again. Jack still held his smirk as he chased after her.

"So, what's up with you?" he asked.

May sighed. "It's Valentine's Day and I'm the only one out of all my friends who doesn't have a date," she explained.

Jack frowned as he saw the sad look in his friend's eyes. "It's nothing really important. It's just a one day holiday, not like it's a week of snow." He grinned.

"You should tell North and Bunny that then, I'm sure they'd like to hear you call one day holidays nothing important," she said with a laugh. "Speaking of which, is Cupid a guardian or even real like you guys?"

Jack laughed. "No, well not yet any ways. Who knows when Man in the Moon will call on a Cupid? For now, I'll just enjoy the holiday without a small man in a diaper shooting arrows at people's butts."

May laughed at the joke, but sighed once more. Jack sighed as well. He could tell how much the holiday was bugging May and he wanted to help, he just didn't know how. That is, until he smiled.

"What?" May asked cautiously, noticing the winter spirit's smiling face. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried from his expression.

"Do you want to go flying?" he asked.

May's face lit up at the prospect of flying. She knew Jack could fly, or rather, glide using the wind, but the thought of soaring through the air was exciting. It was like every child's dream! Heck it was a dream of hers when she was little.

"Can we?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah!"

Jack wrapped his arm around May's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he knew she was holding on tightly he held his staff up and the two shot up into the air.

Wind was rushing through May's hair, blowing it every which way. A smile was spread across her face, plastered there. She couldn't help it as a laugh escaped her. She couldn't believe it, she was actually flying!

'Rachel's going to be so mad that she didn't get to come.' she thought, already picturing her little sister's pouting face.

Jack looked down at May, smiling at the wonder and excitement on her face. Her nose and cheeks were a bright shade of pink as the cold winter air blew against her. He was glad that he was able to break May out of her funk from the holiday. He grinned and laughed along with her as he had them do flips and turns in the air.

The two spent hours up in the air, also at the lake where they skated around a bit. It was dinner time by the time the fun was over and the two landed safely in May's back yard where no one could spot them floating down. Well, mostly her. It would have been a sight to see a teenage girl floating down onto the ground.

May turned to Jack with a large smile. "Thank you so much, Jack!" she said. "That was probably the most amazing thing I've ever done."

Jack chuckled. "No problem."

He smiled at her, but only to turn his face into a look of shock when she kissed him on the cheek. His pale skin turned red as he touched the spot where she kissed him. He heard her giggle and turned to her, his face still in shock. May looked up at the white haired boy with a smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, May," he said and quickly kissed her cheek as well. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted before taking off into the air.

May watched him glide away, her cheeks red, not only from the cold wind, but from the Winter spirit's kiss. She couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she walked through the back door. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a terrible holiday after all.


End file.
